Don't Mess with the Gome
by Sage-Kandy
Summary: Kagome is an orphan that lives by her own rules. She lives in an old shed...Sesshoumaru is one of the richest guys in Japan. Will love bloom between these two?Rated for coarse Language. Pairings: SesshKag, MirSang, InuOC.
1. Chapter

Disclaimer: SUE ME!

Longer Summary

Kagome is an orphan that lives by her own rules, in her own little place. She is supported by her "Uncle" Onigumo, who owns a skateboard shop. She enters into tournaments by the dozen, always placing first. She is super smart and super rich, yet lives in a shed in an old drained pool.

Sesshoumaru is the richest person in Japan. He just moved back from the U.S and is forced to spend some 'Quality Time' with his little half-brother, Inuyasha. Now, it just so happens that his father also want the two of them to pose as orphaned kids and go to a poor school.

What happens if they happen to go to the same school as Kagome? Will they all learn to get along? Will love bloom? Will anyone read this fic and actually like it?

Disclaimer: What ever...don't say it

'Thinking'  
Exaggerating  
$ Point Of View $  
Scene Change 

$ Kagome's $

I was running. Running from them- the people who killed my "Parents". I ran for what seemed like forever. I can't take it anymore! This fear, this weakness! I stop my run and turn around; facing the threat that I had been running away from for the past ten years. Spinning around, all I saw was an old shrine...not just any old shrine-my old shrine. Looking at the scene in front of me, I was shocked to see myself ten years younger, playing in my old garden. I was running around, playing with...someone...He had long silver hair and was obviously older than me. He had strange markings on his face and hands. He looked so...familiar...I just couldn't place my finger on it...than I heard it-a shot. Than all I remember being pushed, being told to run. And so I did, I ran for everything it was worth...

I awoke then, cold sweat running down my brow, my breath coming out in sharp pants. I was in my little shed at the old drained swimming pool. It had been ten years since that incidence, ten years since the day I lost my parents. I never went back to that place, afraid of what I'd find there. Perhaps a new family? My own family's dead bodies? I don't know-don't want to know.

Oh, I never introduced myself, did I? Well, I'm Higurashi Kagome. I'm an orphan, and I live in an old shed by an old, drained swimming pool. I'm sixteen and I'm a rebellious skater girl who lives by her own rules. Or, so I say. I am also the leader of the most feared street fighting group in Japan!

My friends consist of: Sango-or Scar-, Miroku- Perv-and Kirara-or Killer. Killer is the only demon in my group. I also go to small orphanage just a little down the road. There I visit the Kitsune twins-Rin and Shippo. They see me as their older sister and I them as my younger siblings.

I go to a school called 'Fight me High'. It was a poor school that allows you to fight all you want as long as you didn't kill anyone.

Along with my gang, there were our most hated opponents the 'Creepers' as they called themselves. We just call them the 'Fuckers' Cause all of them were whores, male and female. They were made up of: Kikyou-the want to be me, Naraku-the stalker-, Kaugra- the wind witch-, Kanna-the Soul stealer-, Bankoutsu-the back wave-, and Jankoutsu-the weirdo-. They were our most dangerous foes and our hated enemies from up high and down the street. I saw The Stalker as my anikii too, so I loved to get into fights with him.

$Normal Point Of View$

As Kagome walked into school she noticed that none of her crew was there to greet her like usual. She then noticed a huge circle around some guy's, of which most were girls, the boys of the school leaning against the lockers, grumbling incoherent things. Walking closer, she spotted her gang. Perv was leaning against the far wall, glaring at her two bests, Killer and Scar-who, by the way, were also in the crowd. Trying to see what would have one of her best and closest gang members so riled up she walked over to Perv and asked him.

"New kids. They came in all arrogant and snobby saying they were orphans from the high age. They are Half brothers and ones a full blood the other half" Miroku stated. She knew immediately what happened after that, so doing herself, her opponents, and every other guy, including the new kids a favor, she raised her hand high into the air and made such a loud snapping noise, it echoed through the halls and above all the screaming and grumbling.

"I do not know, nor care who the hell you are, but next time you rile up the whole damned school, do it in the courtyard" Kagome stated as she slowly brought down her hand. She was wearing all black as per usual, her skate board in one hand, she had on a black cap and hand guards, giving her the punk look. 

Suddenly a one man clapping noise was made. Turning to the source of it, Kagome saw her arch enemy, Naraku, clapping his hands. 

"Well, done Kagome. You did a fine job, silencing all of these wenches, but do tell me, aren't you supposed to be at a tournament?" Naraku smirked as he saw Kagome's shocked face. 

"Might as well wipe the smile off your face, Naraku. The tournament is a junior one, and as you should know, I am no longer in that category of skateboarding. Perhaps, you though, should be going there" it was Kagome's turn to smirk as she saw Naraku's outraged face.

"Don't talk to my Nary that way! He is better than you in anything you can do and more! So why don't you just take your puny little ass and piss off!" Kikyou shouted as she entered the verbal attack.

"Shut your trap, Kikyou. You're not supposed to talk; you're supposed to be good looking and stand there!" Naraku growled as he pushed Kikyou behind him. He would never admit it, but he had crushed on Kagome for as long as he could remember.

"Ooohhhhh, big bad boy needs to get his nose cleaned? Or his mouth washed?" Sango laughed as she walked up beside Kagome.

"Big bad girl needs to stay out of business that isn't hers?" Naraku countered as he started to growl.

"That is enough! Both of you are more mature than to act like little babies! Now move aside, Naraku! I have no time for this" Kagome stated as she glared at Naraku. She would never admit it, but she felt a brotherly connection to him and loved to argue or fight with him, but a girl got her priorities, and right now, it was not fighting with her Anikii.

"What's wrong? Ran out o' things to say?" Naraku coaxed.

"Oh, if I had the time, I could go on forever putting you down, Jackass, but I don't. SO MOVE!" Kagome snarled as she pushed him aside and went to her locker.

"Is that so? Well, then why don't you?" Naraku tried again.

"Because I don't have the time to play 'kick your ass outta the school' right now, so leave me alone!" Kagome growled as she walked past him and towards her first class. Half way up she was greeted by her most trusted friend and gang member, Killer. They walked beside one another before entering their first class together; History. 

$Sesshoumaru$ 

My brother and I walked into our new school. Our father had told us to spend some 'Quality time' together, pretending to be orphans, and go to a poor school. As we walked in some kid asked us who we were and where we came from, who our parents are...etc. Well, Inuyasha took it upon himself to answer the question so:

"We are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru from high and above orphanage. We are half brothers and we have no idea who our parents are."

Kami knows how much I despise my little brother. All of a sudden, we were surrounded by a hoard of girls, all asking for our numbers. I knew I was going to hate this place that is, until I heard a loud snapping noise. Looking over the crowd of girls I saw another one standing with a skateboard in her hand, snarling at some boy. They interchanged some words before the girl disappeared into her first class.

My brother and I, taking the distraction to our advantage, got our stuff and entered our classes, with mine being the same one of that girl.

$Killer$

As Gome and I were talking; I noticed one of those cute inu youki enter our classroom. Looking over at my friend, I could tell she noticed him too. 

"What's up Gome? Don't like the new kid?" I asked as she watched the new kid take the seat at the desk beside hers. 

"Nope, not at all" she answered as she turned her head away from the gorgeous site.

"Well, more for everyone else" I shrugged. Kagome had never been one for group things. When the whole world liked something or someone in this case, she'd defiantly turn her back and protest against it.

I watched as the new kid turned to my blood sister and looked on curiously as he leaned back to look casual, never taking his eyes off of Gome.

$Kagome$ 

I wearily watched as one of those new kids entered Killers and my classroom. I was shocked when he took Naraku's reserved seat right on the other side of me. I tried to ignore him but it became harder and harder as I noticed his stare. Losing control, I snapped...

"What the hell are you staring at, you moron!" I was royally pissed at this guy; first he takes my anikii's spot, then he stares at me as though I had a second head! What was it with this creep!

"You" he stated flatly, as though not a care in the world.

"Yeah, well look away before you get hurt" another voice interjected. Looking up, I saw my "Anikii" glaring at the weirdo as he stepped into my line of view.

"Why don't you make me?" I heard the new kid say.

"Look new kid; I don't care who the hell you think you are, but if you don't move this instance, I will rip your pretty boy head off!" Naraku snarled. 

"Try it" the new kid dared as he glared up at Naraku.

"Thanks for your help, Anik-Naraku, but I don't need it" I stated as I stood and slapped Naraku over the head. 

"Shut your trap and sit back down, Ka-go-me. This isn't about you, it's about the jerk that's sitting in my spot!" Naraku snarled as he tried to push me back down.

"Well, you'll just have to find a different spot to sit in, won't you?" I growled as I, once again, slapped him over the head.

"Fine, bitch" he snarled at me before walking over to another seat. 

"I know you are but what am I?" I said sarcastically. 

$Sesshoumaru$ 

I watched as the two human teens quarreled over un-important stuff, such as me moving seats. The girl, who was strangely standing up for me, won the verbal fight and the male was forced to sit down. 

"Why did you stand up for me?" I asked as I looked the ningen up. She didn't look half bad-for her race. And she obviously wasn't like the rest of her kind.

Smiling warmly at me she replied "Us orphans gotta stick together, no matter how creepy one of us acts."

To say I was shocked would be an under statement. A second ago, she looked like she was going to tear me into pieces, and now? Now she was trying to have a civilized conversation with me? Was she insane!

Nodding my head I replied with a courteous 'Thanks' before turning my head to the front of the room.

The second the teacher stepped into the room everyone turned their attention to her. When she began the lesson, people noxiously started to throw papers and pencils at me, with most of them being male. I was about to tell them to stop it when a sudden hiss was heard from my left. Looking over I saw that the female from before, had another male underneath her, her hand at his throat as she continuously punched him in the stomach.

"Thank you for your display in power Kagome-san. We are all honored that you put Keijin-san into his place. Please, I would like to continue this lesson so if you could throw the low-life out please?" the teacher said, smiling as this Kagome person took the male by the scruff of the neck and threw him through the door. (Literally) 

"Thank you" the teacher said as she turned back to the board.

What kind of school is this, to allow one student to beat up another?

"If ever I see any of you, picking at one of my team mates, you will be wishing this school allowed death" Kagome growled as she sat back down.

Team mate? Did I just become part of a gang? 

$Normal$ 

"Oi, new kid!" a strong female voice was heard as Kagome ran up to the man with silver hair.

"My name is Sesshoumaru" the boy with silver hair stated as he turned around to face her.

"Whatever Silver. I'm Kagome-or Gome- as my friends call me" Kagome stated as she extended her hand. 

Looking at it for a second, Sesshoumaru extended his hand as well, shaking hands with her.

"You are an orphan?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked at Kagome.

"Yup! Have been for ten years now" Kagome stated. She didn't seem saddened at all.

"Five" Sesshoumaru stated just as calmly as Kagome.

"Huh? Oh...which orphanage?" Kagome asked curiously.

"None" Sesshoumaru stated "My brother and I live on the street"

"Oh...Come live with me! I mean, sure, it's not the best place in town, but it's better than nothing! And besides, as the leader of the Shadow Falcons, I have to look out for my new team members don't I?" Kagome said, flashing him a grin.

"Hn...I don't know-" Sesshoumaru was brought to an abrupt halt as he heard his annoying younger brothers voice...

"Sure we would! Fluffy and I would be honored to share a place with you!" Kami knows how much Sesshoumaru hated his younger brother right now.

"Cool...Fluffy? His new names Silver" Kagome stated as she looked Sesshoumaru up. He was wearing blue jeans with a white top, his silver hair tied back in a low pony tail.

"And what's mine?" Inuyasha asked as he fell in step beside Kagome.

"Hmm...What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha stated calmly.

Looking him up Kagome came up with the perfect name for him...

"Fuzzy!" Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's expression.

"Why That?" Inuyasha growled.

"Cause of your ears, numb-nuts" Kagome giggled, pointing to two fluffy triangles on the hanyou's head. 

"Feh" Inuyasha growled as he turned his head away from Kagome.

"Sorry, I was just kidding! How about...just Yasha? That's what my friends use for me, just Gome" Kagome giggled.

"Hm...Okay, sounds cool to me" Inuyasha stated calmly, a wolfish grin appearing on his face.

"Hey, GOME" another female voice was heard.

"Waz up, Scar?" Kagome asked as she stepped out from in between the two inu brothers.

"Not much, you seen Perv?" Sango asked as she looked around.

"Nope, but let me introduce you to our two newest members of the Shadow Falcons! Meet Silver and Yasha!" Kagome said, pointing to each in turn of their names. 

The inu brothers bowed in unison before straightening to their full height.

"Pleased to meet you, Scar" They also said in unison.

Looking at them a bit strangely, Sango nodded her head.

"Scar, we kinda gotta ditch school for a while…can you cover?" Kagome asked, looking at Sango.

"Sure, just make sure you're back soon. I don't know how long Perv can go this time…" Sango whispered as Kagome nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Running her hands through her ebony long black hair, Kagome led the way to a small shop downtown. Entering the little room, Kagome walked to the till and exchanged a few words with the man at the counter. He nodded in understanding and led the way to another, hidden room.

"So, what kinds of weapons will it be? My treat" Kagome asked, flipping the lights on. The room was full of weapons; guns, knives, snipers, and hidden weapons in every day objects.

"That's a pretty big and impressive collection you've got here. How did you come to be in possession of it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The owner used to be on the police force, still is an honored member. He provides all of the things we might need and in turn we don't rat him out for selling us illegal weapons" Kagome stated, looking at a bunch of tiny knives, just able to fit into her large, steel-toed boots. He stiffened slightly, these were illegal weapons, and he was going to be in a gang. He had never felt more wrong. Sighing, he had better go with it, before he got himself killed by this female he called leader.

A couple hours later

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in her large underground house. When she had said that it wasn't a palace or anything, she had given a major understatement. The place they were to live in was HUGE, with an indoor skate park, an indoor swimming pool with sunroof, six rooms (each with a T.V. and computer), a large kitchen with all the essentials, a large living room with a huge entertment system, eight washrooms, and an indoor gym with all the space to practice their target hitting and enhance their fighting skills. This was a mansion underground, and they were shocked senseless when they first entered.

"I pull electricity, water, and other things like that right from the source. I have a couple of thousands stuffed in the bank, incase they figure me out, and the fridge is always full. I have all of the best games, and furniture. You may choose any of those five rooms there (pointing to the ones that didn't say "stay out" on the door), and if you need anything, knock and I'll be right out. The only rule here is that you NEVER, under any circumstances, enter my room, understood?" Kagome asked as she led the way around the house. Both brothers nodded their consent, not bothering to ask any questions. After all, she had not only just bought them weapons, but also new clothes, bikes, and basically anything she thought they might need.

"Good. Now, feel free to use any of the given facilities to your enjoyment, each room has its own washroom, the swimming pool is in that hall, the gym that way, the kitchen over there and the living room just around the corner. I will be in my room, and again, feel free to knock if you have any questions" Kagome stated as she started walking through the last hallway to her room. It was isolated from the rest of the house, and was probably made likethat for her privacy. Sighing the Inu brothers walked into two different rooms and they were immediately in love with their own rooms.

Next Week

The three teens, two with silver hair and one with black, entered the school, looking around for their crew. Over the last week, the two silver headed inu's had learned the ways of the street; such as pit-pocketing, street fighting, the names of their worst enemies, and the people who were sources. They got along with their new friends and fit right into their new lifestyles. Sesshoumaru especially liked the way he got to cut throughts, fight and kill without having to worry about getting into trouble. He no longer had the weight of his fathers company on his shoulders and he loved every second of it. His brother too, was having a blast, getting to know the people around them and being his normal gruff self, Inuyasha fit in like he was born into it. Both brothers had become close friends with Kagome, and Inuyasha was fighting for her heart at the moment.

"Hey Gome, Yasha, Silver. Waz' up?" Miroku asked, hand around his beloved girlfriend Sango.

"Nothing much, we got a fight with the Wolvez tomorrow after school. Is anyone going to be busy?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, busy kicking ass!" the group replied. It was the usual response to her question, and they nearly laughed at their own stupidity. The bell rang and the group split up, each going to their own homeroom. Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Kirara walked to History, and Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha to L.A. The day went by as usual, with Kagome or another SF beating the shit out of some other hopeless idiot in History, then P.E, then Math, then L.A., then Music, then Art and last but not least, free period. It was a normal and peaceful day at FMH, and the group was content to hang at their clubhouse, an old shed with T.V., a computer and other things that would help them throughout a battle.

The next day was not so peaceful though, as they went to battle with the Wolvez. They were a minor gang, and not a very big threat. The leader, Kouga, had a huge crush on Kagome and he and Inuyasha always got at each others necks for it. Though Kagome often told them that she was not interested in dating, especially with either of them, they still fought for her. Though Sesshoumaru didn't show it, he too was getting attached to the young female, and he almost got involved in one of their stupid feuds for her heart.Sesshoumaru had even started a fist fight with Naraku for having talked dirty behind Kagome's back. That was at the begginging of the week. Though only having been with the gang for a week, they all felt that they had been part of it for all of their lives.Sesshoumaru stayed apart from most of them, but around Kagome he could just let out his stress, not really telling her of who he was, but telling her of the stress he sometimes felt he was under and how free felt when around her, fighting by her side. He poured his heart out to her one night, as they sat outside of the den to look at the stars; telling her of his growing feelings for her, his wish to be free, even of his past as the heir to some huge company! When he had finished he looked towards her for any sign of hurt or anguish, but she just smiled.

"I know about your past Sesshoumaru. You didn't have to tell me. All of us knew from the second we saw you. Come on, not many people hold that much resemblance to the lord of the west, and besides, the reason I never allowed you into my room is because there are a bunch of comics and magazines with your faces on them. I started collecting them when you first came, and well, that's why we treated you guys so kindly. You see, Kirara and Miroku came from rich families too, and they hated every bit of it. So, when we saw and recognized you, we decided that we showed you the fun of the real world. No one else seems to have noticed yet…but you never know, right?" Kagome said as her gaze fell from the stars to gaze at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was slightly shocked but smiled in thanks.

"What about the first part of my confession?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking up at the stars so as to not meet her gaze. Smiling Kagome pulled his head to hers and kissed him with great passion. Though Sesshoumaru was quiet shocked at the sudden movement he quickly responded, adding his own passion into the kiss. It lasted for a long time before the two split up, gazing into each others glazed eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled, kissing her again before they walked back inside.

Inuyasha, who had been watching was slightly hurt but smiled that his brother had finally found his love. So now he would have to look a little harder, but he would find the one right for him. Little did he know that she was closer than he thought…

A/N: well? what do you think? good?


End file.
